


Can I have this dance

by littlemissaddict



Series: Julie and the Phantoms Appreciation Week 2020 [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissaddict/pseuds/littlemissaddict
Summary: Alex and Willie date night watching HSM3 and Alex finally gets to dance with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Julie and the Phantoms Appreciation Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999642
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	Can I have this dance

**Author's Note:**

> Julie and the Phantoms Appreciation Week  
> Day 3 (November 4): Visual prompt: favourite ship // Fanfiction prompt: write a fic focused on your favourite ship  
> Hosted by @jatp-week on tumblr

Tonight was one of those rare nights that Alex got the studio to himself and he was spending it with Willie. They were currently cuddled up on the couch Julie’s laptop open in front of them High School Musical 3 playing, Alex didn’t how it happened or how they had agreed on the movie but he wasn’t complaining he was just enjoying being wrapped up in Willie’s arms.

On screen Gabriella and Troy are on the roof top talking about the school prom and Troy confesses he doesn’t know how to waltz so Gabriella offers to teach him. Alex starts thinking back to that night when they were at Calebs’ club and how much he wanted to dance with Willie before he ran off and Caleb had called two male dancers over to dance with Alex, he’s pulled out of his thoughts when music begins to play on the laptop.

“We never got to dance together” Alex says as he turns to face Willie “You know that night at the club” he clarifies when Willie looks back at him.

Willie’s face falls “You know that was all down to Caleb I did want to dance with you bu-” he stops mid sentence his face lighting up as he looks from the screen then back to Alex before standing up “Can I have this dance” he smiles holding out his hand to Alex who blushes slightly but takes his hand anyway.

They move to the middle of the room and Willie drapes his arms around Alex’s shoulders and Alex slides his around Willie’s waist as they sway to the music coming from the laptop. They’re silent for a while before Willie speaks up again

“Now I know this is not the same dancing as at the club but it is fun, right” he asks as he playfully pulls away and grabs Alex’s hand and spinning him which takes him by surprise but has him laughing as they continue to dance the film forgotten. It’s not graceful or elegant but Alex is enjoying himself,

“You know I always have fun when we’re together” he says big smile on his face that he always seems to have whenever Willie is around, Willie nods pulling Alex back to him holding him close “I’m so glad that I crashed into you” he mumbles into Alex’s shoulder.

“Me too” he smiles as they collapse back onto the couch still tangled up together.


End file.
